Forbidden and Impossible Love
by 5SOSAnimeTrash
Summary: How is it possible to find yourself in a situation where you're in love with 4 people, and one of those people is a woman. What does it mean to love supernatural creatures who can't reveal their existence to the rest of the world? Nobody has a book or guide to tell you what to do if you ever get stuck in such position, so what do I do? I'm Bella Swan and this is my story.


Hey Everybody! I'm back with yet another fiction, This time I'm focusing more on the wolves then the Cullen's. A quick warning before you guys start reading…..There is mentions of Self harm, Suicide and brief mentions of death in this chapter. If you do not feel comfortable with reading that or it is a trigger for you please send me a Pm or a Private Comment and I can send you a version of this chapter without the triggering mentions.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this story and have as much fun reading it as I did writing it

* * *

Disclaimer: All recognizable characters a property of the wonderful Stephanie Myer. I'm just having fun with all my lovely fiction people and making them do crazy and amazing things that I wish I could do. I don't own anything but this story line and a OC I'll be bringing into the story. This story is for entertainment purposes only and I will not get any form of profit from this.

Enjoy –Anna

* * *

Forbidden and Impossible Love

 **Bella/Paul, Bella/Jacob, Bella/Edward, Bella/Leah**

 **Bella POV**

How is it possible to find yourself in a situation where you're in love with 4 people, and one of those people is a woman. What does it mean to love supernatural creatures who can't reveal their existence to the rest of the world? Nobody has a book or guide to tell you what to do if you ever get stuck in such position, so what do I do? I'm Bella Swan and this is my story of loving 4 people, Welcome to my life of Forbidden and Impossible love.

It all started in my senior year at Forks High school. I was happily in love with my best friend Edward Cullen and a small (Large) piece of my heart belonged to my childhood friend Jacob Black. Did I mention that Edward happens to be an animal blood drinking vampire and Jacob is a wolf shape-shifter? That's right, and it just so happens that they are mortal enemies and I love them both.

All of my feeling toward Jacob started to manifest around the time Edward left me after my 18th birthday. His half 'Brother' Jasper tried to kill me over a fucking paper cut, Yes, You heard correctly I was almost killed from a tiny cut upon my index finger. Edward pushed me into a table full of glass and he looked at me briefly with a look filled with love, compassion, sorrow and a hint of disgust. When he and his family decided to leave Edward took it upon himself to lure me into the woods, tell me the news and that he doesn't love me, expect me to move on and just leave me there. Alone in the fucking dark. Jacob's 'Friend' and current alpha Sam found me barley alive. I was broken beyond repair and my heart had been shattered into tiny minuscule pieces. Jacob fixed me though, He showed me love when the one person I counted on for that failed. We were inseparable, I would cry and have nightmares without Jacob.

One day I had this bright (Not the sarcasm) idea to jump off a cliff into stormy water. I was trying to have an adrenaline rush so I could see Edward (As a figment of my imagination). I was lonely and broken at that time and Jacob was distancing himself from me. That night when he pulled my almost lifeless body from the water and set me on the beach I realized I was in love with him.

The next day when he brought me to Emily's house I meet this girl Leah. She was a bitch and snotty but after I realized her situation I learned what a great person lied underneath that hard exterior. I looked into her eyes briefly and saw deep into her hurting soul, I knew she needed love and help just like me.

The following day after meeting Leah I went into the woods on a trail I had recently discovered, It was semi-worn and had some wolf prints on it so I knew this was the path the pack and The Cullen's used while they were protecting me, my house and Charlie. As I was walking along the trail I tripped over a large tree root sticking-up from the ground, As I fell, I felt two strong and warm arms hold me up. I turned my head so I could meet my saviours' eyes, It was Paul. The same Paul that tried to fucking murder Jacob. I instantly felt feelings of hatred surge into my body but they were demolished by feelings of utopia as I stared into his warm eyes. Paul set me down on my feet and quickly ran away though the path.

As confused as my feelings were for the three wolves, My hopeless love for Edward remained. I knew he wasn't coming back he said so himself. When I went to rescue him he refused saying he was happy living with the Volturi and it was the life he was destined to live, And I wasn't going to be a part of it. It made me nervous with him being in Italy, For he knows the about the pack witch is something that if the Volturi get word of it the wolves are dead.

So this brings me where I'am today 2 weeks later and no words from Jacob, Paul or Leah, Now I'm Preparing to jump off a cliff, **again.** This time it's not to see visions of Edward, it's to try and end my life. After Alice and I had to leave Edward in Italy Alice returned to her new home in Texas with Jasper. Jacob refused to talk to me since I left and Charlie grounded me so I was stuck only going to School, the diner and the grocery store. Paul had been really distant from me and hadn't even been near my house or Forks for two weeks and Leah, Leah was busying herself in working at the car shop in La Push.

Today I felt defiant, angry and sad so I got up while Charlie was napping on the couch and quietly headed out to my truck. I had just gotten a new 2007 Chevy Truck paid for by Esme Cullen, She said she was terribly sorry Edward had taken my old truck over a bridge because he didn't want me to have anything of Jacob's in my possession.

I drove to La Push and stopped at the side of the trail that lead to the spot I jumped from last time. I slipped off my boots and my jacket and walked to the very edge of the cliff and looked down. It was like de ja vou, everything looked the exact same as it did. The water was stormy and the jagged rocks were covered in water spray. The saltiness wafted up and tickled my nose. I looked around and made sure nobody was near before I jumped.

I leaped into the air and felt myself plummet through the air to my certain doom. I felt the air rush past my face and my shirt getting wet from the water spray. I closed my eyes as I felt myself go under.

As I held my breath I could feel my brain getting fogy and my heart-beat slow way down. The cold water seeped into my clothes soaking my shirt and pants. As I felt myself get pulled deeper under the water something dived into the water not too far from me. They were swimming towards me. I shook my head and opened my mouth taking in a large gulp of salt water. I didn't want help all I wanted was to die.

The mysterious swimmer came closer to me and I realized through my barley conscious state it was three people coming to save me. I couldn't recognize the faces.

I felt myself drift further and further into death and a bright white light was coming towards me. I think I smiled and opened my eyes welcoming that fate that I had dreamed of. Suddenly I felt a sharp jerk on my arm and felt myself being brought up to the surface. I wasn't sure if the tears that I felt were falling down my face or if it was just salt water irritating my eyes but I felt like I should be dead, I felt like 1000,000 tons of bricks rained down upon me trapping and squishing me beneath them. I closed my eyes and relaxed allowing the three people who were trying to save me to what they were going to do. I was too tired to fight and too tired to even bother trying to do anything but stay limp. I didn't want then to think I was dead but I soon realized that they might have as the grip on my arms tightened.

I knew I was alive when I felt the soft sand beneath my back and a pair of warm hands press on my chest. I tried to open my eyes but they were too tired and sore so I settled on making a moan to let them know I was remotely okay. I wiggled my toes and fingers and licked my lips, I was alive. I opened my eyes and was meet with three worried and ferocious looking faces. I recognized them all, It was Jacob, Paul and Leah. They are the ones who saved my life.

"J-Jake, Pau-l-l, Leah?" I croaked out in question, for all I knew I was dreaming from the salt water I had consumed.

"Ya Bells? Are you okay? What were you thinking?" Jacob said worriedly with a hint of anger. This is one of the reasons I wanted to die after jumping, I didn't want to face Jakes fury head-on. It would break my heart to see him yell at me, not in self-pity (I'm not that shallow) but I would feel pity for him as me jumping and trying to die would tear a chuck from his heart.

I slowy turned my head to face Paul, He was kneeling in the sand, his head in his hands and his eyes barley visible. As soon as I looked at him he lifted his hear up and looked straight into my eyes. It was like I could see into his soul, He wasn't sad once-so-ever, It was more of a shocked look. He eyes said that he was mad, relived, worried and underneath that he was happy. I held back a rude question and moved my gaze toward Leah.

She looked to me as if she hear my head move toward her. Her eyes were bloodshot and there was tear stains on her cheeks. She looked like a sad pitiful mess. My heart ached for her instantly. I knew bits and pieces of her story and understood some of what was going on in her head. She and I had clicked on a certain level since I meet her.

Leah took a tentative step towards me and looked straight into my eyes as if she was asking permission to come closer. I gave my head a slight nod and she came three steps closer. She was visibly shaking, Not the kind of shaking that would occur before the wolves phased but hers' was more of the slightly crying type of shaking like when you let the tears fall but muffle the sobs on the inside.

As Leah moved closer to me Jacob and Paul followed her actions, Each of them looking into my eyes. I felt like I was being split into three equal pieces. Eventually the three of them stopped moving and they were about six steps in front of me. Jacob was the first to speak

"Bella, Paul, Leah and I need to tell you something **really** important right now and we need you to listen. I know you're not in the best of shape right now and you just had a near-death experience but we have to tell you now. Okay?" Jacob said to me gently.

I gave my head a soft nod and looked between the tree of them, Paul looked scared and had returned to his early position of being in a ball with his head in his knees, Leah looked nervous but kinda exited and then there was Jacob, He looked confident and happy as if me almost dying never happened.

"Okay, well Bella. Paul is going to start and explain most of what we have to tell you as he is older then Leah and I, also he has more expertise and the kind of stuff were dealing with. If you have any questions at all just ask." Jacob explained. He gave me a brief glance before looking at Paul who was now sitting up and looking right at me.

Paul cleared his throat and began "So Bella, I guess It's my turn to explain so crazy stuff to you, eh? Please just listen and I promise you I'm not going to lie at all, kay. Well I guess I'll start in on something that happened between you and I a few weeks ago. I'm sorry I just ran away and left you there by the way. So on that matter I need to explain something to you that you may or may not have felt that day. The moment I looked into your eyes I did something called imprinting, I'm sure Jacob explained this to you but I'll refresh your understanding. Imprinting is when the wolf inside of us finds it's soul mate, it's other half. The impritie such as Emily for example calms Sam's wolf and the man at the same time. It's almost like gravity isn't really gravity anymore it's basically the girl holding you down on earth. This is what happened to you and I. I imprinted on you Bella, and I ran away because I couldn't take it. I'm not sure if you know but my life has been shit. I lost my mother in the same accident that killed Jacob's mom, and My dad ditched me at 9. I've been living in a shit-hole shack on the edge of the rez on my own since I was ten and I've had to fend for myself and teach myself almost everything I know now. I have a okay job and I have scars on my heart, back, legs and wrist now, Most of witch are from my father's beatings I received as a kid when my mom died, and I'm sure you guess what ones I did myself. So in other words you were made for me, to calm my wolf and I down and basically to be mine forever, But there is one small catch, Jacob and Leah imprinted on you too. Have a triple imprint is a _**really rare**_ thing and has only happened one other time in our history, ironically with my great grandfather, Jacob's great grandfather and Leah's great grandmother. There isn't much history on them so I guess we have to make history ourselves." Paul paused and smirked as he let his true cockiness come through, I admit it did make my heart melt. I blinked my eyes a few times and looked back at Paul, He was smiling now and going back to where he was.

 **Jacob POV**

As I listened to Paul explain Imprinting to Bella my thoughts started to wander into places they shouldn't be. I was getting slightly angry and I knew I was starting to mildly shake. I shook my head in a feeble attempt to clear it before I locked eyes with _my_ Bella.

Taking a deep breath I looked around our group that was assembled on the beach. We were all the same in some ways, We were all broken and needed somebody that we necessarily could not get. I cast a quick glance over at Paul, then Leah and finally Bella. Letting out the breath I forgot I was holding and I opened my mouth so I could explain to Bella the process of Shape-shifting. …


End file.
